


Time And Tide

by roxymissrose



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Mild Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/pseuds/roxymissrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex's afternoon swim is interrupted by a scandalous little girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time And Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://tobywolf13.livejournal.com/profile)[**tobywolf13**](http://tobywolf13.livejournal.com/) 's kid fic-a-thon
> 
> This was the assigned prompt  
>   
> Main character for the fic: Lana, Lex  
> Other Characters You'd Like to see: Nell, Lionel  
> Ages: eleven(?) and sixteen  
> Do you want it to have a shipper hint to it?: Sure.  
> Which ship?: Lexana  
> Three things you'd also like in your fic: curiosity, contempt, compliance
> 
> Grateful thanks to [](http://justforspite.livejournal.com/profile)[**justforspite**](http://justforspite.livejournal.com/)!

_Lex: You must be Lana. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.  
Lana: We've already met.  
Lex: I seriously doubt I'd forget meeting you.  
Lana: You were a little preoccupied at the time.  
Lex: I get the feeling I didn't make a great first impression.  
Lana: When I was ten, I went to Metropolis for a riding competition,. Your father invited us to stay over. My aunt said you had an indoor pool. When I went to check it out, I found you and a girl skinny dipping. I think you were teaching her the breast stroke.  
Lex: That was you? Wow. You're all grown up now._

1:02 Metamorphosis

  
"Aaah—ah--Unh!"

Lex let his head drop, rested his forehead against his partner's head with a deep pleased sigh. "That was good…" he murmured and ignored Mandy's breathless snicker. Lex had a thing about fucking in the pool; it made him feel like he was flying. He thought it was a great pity that one couldn't breathe under water…

The girl whisked her hand around in the water—"Ew." a glob of come floated in the roiled water. "God, that's gross!"

Lex shrugged—it was only a bit of protein and acids and sugar…"So there's a little jizz in the pool. Relax."

"I guess your pool man will take care of it--at least he's not cleaning a lot of hair out of the drains, hunh?" Her laugh was loud and brassy and echoed off the tiled surfaces of the pool room. Lex was suddenly extremely conscious of the humid air embracing his bare scalp but he was practiced in not reacting.

"No, I guess not…" Practiced as he might be at controlling physical reaction, Lex had never quite managed to control his urge to reciprocate when emotionally stung. It was a failing he was reminded of ad nauseam.

This lack of emotional control led to Lex becoming skilled at ferreting out tone and meaning--he easily caught the edge of vicious teasing in the girl's eyes, her voice…if he didn't consider her to be a great fucking lay with the most perfect mouth ever, he'd never have wasted a second on her. But the sorry truth was, he was stuck at the country house with Dad for the entire summer and he feared he'd lose his fucking mind without some kind of distraction. He had his doubts that even his weird metabolism would survive being fucked up twenty-four seven. So….

The pleasant lassitude of orgasm a distant dream, Mandy restarted her endless cricket-like monologue detailing her boring, pointless life. He put a gentle hand on her arm and he smiled—the smile he'd been practicing all semester long. She flinched like he'd put the lit end of a cigarette to her skin and that went a long way to soothing his irritation. He slid down a little in the water, roughly shoved fingers inside her and ignored her not entirely pleased gasp, mouthed her breasts, let her nipple slide out between his teeth before trapping it in his mouth again—thankfully, she shut up…

"What are you doing?"

"Jesus!" He jumped and whirled as quickly as the drag of the water would let him. He was appalled that he allowed someone—anyone—to sneak up on him. This someone was almost surreal. Lex blinked…was this real?

There was a little girl standing at the edge of the pool, togged out in riding boots, jodhpurs and a pink polo shirt, her rosy little mouth pulled into a hard straight line. Lex thought he remembered this little female creature. He thought it might belong to Dad's…friend. Nell's daughter, ward, niece, little…whatever the hell her name was.

  
"You're naked," she informed Mandy, while looking her up and down with the coldest, most scornful gaze possible, an icy look way older than her age…maybe ten? Eleven? How did a girl that young manage to look so contemptuous?

"What are you _doing_?" she asked again as Mandy swept her foot along the pool bottom, toes seeking out the errant pieces of her bathing suit. Lex noted that she covered her tits with her arms and her expression so enraged it made him snicker. He did however take some pity on her and dove to the bottom to help her search. He pulled the pieces of her suit away from one of the filter outlets and she wiggled into them, her face a very unattractive shade of red, long strands of bottle blond hair covering her green eyes, which were her best feature. If she'd dye her hair a nice dark auburn like he suggested it really would go a long way to increasing her attractiveness—her fuckabilty at least.

"You're naked," the little girl voice repeated coldly, accusingly. "You're not supposed to be naked in a pool."

Mandy gave Lex an accusing look of her own, as if he'd imported bratty little girls to cock-block him purposely… _whatever,_ the amusement value of her visit was wearing thin and he was done with her anyway. There were plenty of other sluts in the sea, Lex was sure. She hauled herself out of the pool and stomped off and Lex could only think good riddance. He snickered too when the little girl did, both of them watching Mandy storm away.

He floated, keeping himself underwater, leisurely watching the little girl. He could see that she had the beginning of really fine bone-structure, large luminous eyes and what always fascinated him most, a gleaming fall of black silky hair. Her face showed promise of great beauty. Lex contemplated her royal majesty examining him from poolside, and thought that the little brat was going to be a knock out one day, providing someone didn't kill her first.

Like royalty, she sneered regally at him, her thin little girl arms akimbo on bony little girl hips, tapping the gleaming tip of her riding boot against the tiles of the pool edge. "I can see your penis."

Lex's reaction was instant; he jerked his hands underwater to cover his dick. He felt offended—worse, embarrassed. He could barely remember the last time he'd felt embarrassment. "What the hell, little kid—why are you looking?"

"I've seen penises before," she sniffed, with an air of bored indifference.

"You have not," Lex yelped, pleasantly shocked and enjoying her attitude. The kid was without a doubt, immensely entertaining he thought—not in the least bit like her aunt.

"Have too. Lots of times. Naked ones like yours, ones with little hoods on them—the ones I saw were standing up, though…" She looked at his hands thoughtfully.

Lex listened with growing dismay. It completely ceased to be funny, this little visit. It was plain to Lex that the girl was serious. He felt faint; nausea was creeping up his throat. He asked her with reluctant horror, "You—you didn't see them here, did you…did... Mr. Luth---"

"Not _here_ ," she said, and rolled her eyes as if Lex was being purposely stupid. " _At_ home." She flipped her hair back. "Aunt Nell has magazines." She skewered Lex with a look, a conspiratorial little grin wrinkling her nose and Lex wasn't sure if the reaction was appropriate but he was flooded with relief so deep, it left him weak and defenseless. "She hides the magazines in her closet and thinks that I won't find them, but I always do." She snorted, a delicate little sound of amused contempt and Lex found himself liking her even more. "She thinks I'm stupid. I _hate_ when people think I'm stupid."

Lex nodded. "I know the feeling."

She stared at him—no, Lex got the feeling she was staring _into_ him, and he stared stonily back, knowing full well he was being judged. Apparently, he passed--she smiled. A bright, full mouthed, genuine smile. What could he do? He smiled back.

"Lana! There you are—Oh! My. God! Come away from there!" Lana and Lex started at the abrupt invasion--Nell grabbed the girl's slender arm and yanked--to Lex's eyes it seemed unnecessarily hard.

"Ow! You don’t have to pull so; I'm coming, all ready!" Her little boot heels clicked over the tiles as she tried to keep up with Nell. "You're all sweaty and you smell funny," the girl said in her Royal Majesty voice and Lex bit his lip to keep from laughing. He really liked this kid.

Nell turned a violent red. "Shut up," she hissed.

"Well you do…goodbye naked boy," she called over her thin shoulder. "It was nice to meet you."

Lex waved. "You too, little brat girl." He could hear her delighted giggle over Nell's outraged gasp.

Before Lex could draw another breath Lionel appeared at the edge of the pool like the Ghost of Christmas Fucked Up. "What were you doing?" His voice was mild, his demeanor relaxed, thoughtful…he crossed his, as Lex knew very well, perfectly manicured, waxed and exfoliated hands at his waist. He looked into Lex's face like he was a not particularly interesting specimen of _something_. His eyes roamed over his face, his chest, lower…Lex swallowed and tried not to acknowledge his churning stomach…"Get dressed and come to dinner, Lex. We can discuss this later. I have to bid my guests adieu."

"Yes sir," he told Lionel's retreating back. He pulled himself to the edge of the pool, dismissed the idea of searching for his trunks—that's what they paid a pool man for. He snatched his pants from a pool side lounger and gulped down a couple of pills he had the good fortune to find hiding in the bottom of a pocket. Being thoroughly blasted at dinner would go a long way towards making the evening bearable, he mused. He wondered if he could sneak in a glass of wine or two before Dad returned…He strolled over to the tall glass doors leading out to the open section of the patio, knotted a towel around his waist as he walked. Well, he supposed, all in all, it had been a decent day.

He glanced up in time to see Nell dragging the girl across the lawn, obviously scolding her still. Obstinately trailing her aunt instead of trotting at her side, the girl saw him looking and stuck her tongue out at him…he waved and snickered.

 _What a little bitch_ , he thought admiringly. _I pity the stupid fuck that little harridan gets her hooks in one day. He'd better have a solid steel safe for his balls._. Still, he couldn’t help but approve of her spirit. "That's right, Princess, be your own woman. Don't ever let the bastards wear you down."

4-27-2008  



End file.
